VividTenkai Operation
by VividDragon202
Summary: The Tenkai Knights have traveled to Blue Island and Oshima, there the boys will meet new friends and allies, but there is an unknown threat looming over Blue Island, can Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki overcome this new threat, and can they do it with the help of 4 girls? Note:I don't own Vividred Operation or Tenkai Knights. Or any Halo human vehicles used.
1. Welcome To Oshima

VividTenkai Operation

Chapter 1: Welcome to Oshima

~Unknown Space~

A black and red block robot with a trident was standing in a phase color space looking at a purple sphere of energy.

"Vilius, I sense a powerful force on Earth…" the Sphere said

"So what of it, I'll crush them." Vilius said

"Don't get overconfident, I'll send you to attack the Engine and capture it." Said the Sphere

The energy sphere disappears.

(So what, once I conquer the Engine, I'll use it's limitless power to rule all) Vilius thought

Vilius leaves.

~Ocean near Oshima/Boat~

(Three days…) Guren thought

A 13 year old boy named Guren Nash was looking into the sky. He is wearing a red t-shirt with a 3 point yellow star on it, and underneath is a white long sleeve shirt with his watch. He also wears blue jeans with beige suspenders hanging on the sides and red shoes. He snaps out of it when his friends called out.

"Hey Guren, you got to try the food here, it's great!" Toxsa said as he is eating a chicken

Toxsa is 12 years old and loves games and hates to run. He is wearing a black headband with a yellow lightning bolt on it. He also, wears a sleeveless green shirt with a grey cracked skull on it. Furthermore he wears dark green tights and white boots.

"Yeah, but don't eat too much or you won't be playing." Chooki said

Chooki Mason is 13 years old, very good at sports and always talk sports. He is wearing a blue t-shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket over it. He also wears dark grey sweatpants and white sneakers.

"Hold it, Toxsa bring the hot sauce for this burger." Ceylan said as he looks for a sauce

Ceylan is also 13 years old and he is a joker. He wears a white hooded sweatshirt with a blue jacket over it and blue pants. He also wears brown boots and has green goggles on his head.

"Look guys, I can see the island!" Guren pointed out

The others grouped up to see the island of Oshima.

"Wow, of all the games with good graphics I've played. I've never seen anything like this." Toxsa said

"Awesome…" Ceylan said

"Get your game faces on guys, we're about to reach the field." Chooki said

~Oshima- Dock, later~

The four boys walked off the ship, Guren stretched his arms around.

"So anyone hungry, cause I am." Guren said

"Nope, ate all day dude." Ceylan said

"I don't think I can eat another bite…" Toxsa said

"Better idea, how about we go sightseeing?" Chooki asked

"I'm up for that." Toxsa said

"All right then, let's go everyone!" Guren said

The 4 boys head off to explore the island.

~Oshima, Residents Area- later~

Guren and his friends took a break by sitting on a bench that was under a tree and overlooks the ocean and you are able to see Blue Island far out.

"Man check out the view you guys!" Toxsa yelled out

"Not bad huh, Guren?" Chooki asked

"I guess…" Guren said as he scratches his head

"Hey, who's that over there?" Ceylan asked

Guren looks over and see a very special sight.

End of Chp 1


	2. The Girl Named Akane

VividTenkai Operation

Chapter2: The Young Girl named Akane

Guren and the others stood as they lay eyes on a girl with maroon color hair with twintails, the girl was wearing a red and white track jacket with red buruma, black socks and red shoes. Ceylan, Chooki and Toxsa started to whisper to each other while Guren stood looking at the girl with her hair moving gently with a cool breeze that came. She turns and sees Guren.

"Hey, I haven't seen you four around here before, are you guys new here?" She asked

Guren blushes at her a little then Ceylan snap him out of it.

"Umm, yea we are…" Guren said

"Hello there, I'm Akane Isshiki, nice to meet you…" Akane started

"Toxsa Dalton, at your service." Toxsa introduced

"The name's Chooki Mason." Chooki Introduced

"I'm Ceylan Jones." Ceylan Introduced

"Umm, Guren Nash." Guren Introduced

Akane smiles, Guren blushes again.

"Hey, want to come over to my place, got a good multiplayer game and got no one to play with." Akane ask

"A game, cool I'm up for it." Toxsa said

"Alright, game on!" Chooki said

"Come on Guren, stop staring off into space and let's get going." Ceylan said

Guren snaps back to normal again. He sees his friends leaving with Akane.

"Right, coming…" Guren said

Before he got going, Guren gets a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

~Ocean near Blue Island~

A purple energy field appeared and a group of Corrupted Robots came out with Vilius leading them. They charge to Blue Island.

~Blue Island Defense Post HQ~

In the base Lt. Mizuha Amagi readied a squadron of F-35 and an UNSC Pelican, soon they all took off and went to find the unknown source of energy.

~Oshima/road~

Guren and his friends were following Akane to her place, just then the boys Core Bricks start to light up.

"Umm Akane!?" Guren called out

Akane turns to Guren and the others.

"Yea, what's up?" She asked

"We need to take a detour so catch you later!" Chooki said

Guren and his friends run off, leaving Akane.

"What's that all about?" Akane thought

Before Akane could piece it together she gets a call from the army telling her that she and her friends meet up at the Engine at once.

"Huh, I'll find out later…" Akane thought

She heads off to Blue Island.

~Later~

Guren and the others reach an area we're they can change.

"Ready guys?" Guren asked

"Sure, just hope Akane is not too mad at us." Ceylan said

"She'll understand that we got things to do." Chooki said

"We did leave her hanging." Toxsa said

"We'll say sorry to her later, ok?" Guren said

"Right!" The others said

"Let's do this!" Guren said

On a point just next to the boys, there is a young girl standing on top of a building with long black hair and a purple scarf, she sees the 4 bright lights.

"Could it be those meddlers…huh?" Rei said

When the light dimmed down 4 color coded robots came out and flew to Blue Island.

"What was that?" Rei asked

"A good question, Rei." Said a jet black crow that lands in a tree next to Rei

"Are they the ones who are trying to stop the Alones?" Rei asked the Crow

"No they are not… who are those 4?" The Crow asked

"Easy…" Said a voice

Rei turns to see a boy with red eyes and spiky, pushed-back, auburn hair with long bangs covering one eye. He wears a tall-collared black jacket made of what appears to be leather. The jacket usually covers his mouth and has two buttons on each side that connect to each other and keep the coat zipped up. He wears long pants are made of the same material that his coat is made of. It is held up by a belt with a golden-yellow buckle. Also, he wears black boots. The boy's name is Gen Kurai

"Who are you?" The Crow asked

"I believe we can help each other out." Gen said

"What is it that you want?" Rei asked

"Power… to change this world" Gen said

"Another one who lost his world?" The Crow thought

~Ocean/Near Blue Island~

A group of 5 F-35s and a Pelican were flying right to the Corrupted forces.

"Pelican 256 break off and head back to Blue Island!" Mizuha ordered

The Pelican fired it engines and turned back to Blue Island. The F-35s continued ahead to meet the Earth's biggest threat. When the fighters got close to Vilius army, the pilots were shocked at the robots they saw.

"Lt. Amagi, are they Alones?" One pilot asked

"Don't know, if they are… better call the girls." Mizuha said

"Everyone look out, incoming!" Said another pilot

Purple beam came at the fighters, they all break and flew away in random directions.

"So that's the Engine…?" Vilius thought

Vilius continued to Blue Island until an F-35 fired a missile at him, but Vilius blocks it with his shield.

"If that is what you want, so be it!" Vilius said as he fired a bright purple beam from his trident and it hits the F-35 and destroys it completely

The Corrupted forces were attacking Blue Island; a few destroyers came out of port and formed a defensive line to stop the evil robots from invading the island, but the battle could end badly…

End of Chp 2


	3. Vilius Assault

VividTenkai Operation

Chapter 3: Vilius' Assault

~Blue Island~

A couple of battleships fired missiles at the Corrupted, destroying some of the grunts, but 2 Corrupted robots came out of the smoke, one we mostly gray armed with a halberd that it used to crush the main gun of one of the battleship. The other one was purple and had energy bolt claws on both arms and use them to cut the other battleship cannons in fours. They are Vilius right hand commanders Granox and Slyger.

"Those ships are no match for us." Granox said

"As if these weapons can beat us." Slyger said

Granox readies his halberd to crush the bridge of the warship until a red and white boomerang came out of nowhere and hit Granox on the side of his head and knocks him off the ship.

"Hey, who did that!?" Granox said enraged

"Me, that's who." Said the voice of a young girl

Granox and Slyger look and sees 4 girls wearing a color coded power suits. The red one catches her boomerang.

"Hey, I don't like it when anyone or anything attacks our home, friends and families." Said Akane

"Yea, so you better leave us alone." Said the girl with the blue power suit Aoi Futaba

"If you try to fight, you'll going to go down." Said the girl with the green power suit Wakaba Saegusa

"They look so cool…" Said the girl with the yellow power suit Himawari Shinomiya

"Now not the time Himawari." Said Wakaba

"But still…" Said Himawari

"Ok, let's go girls!" Akane said

"Right!" Said the other girls

Slyger readies himself and charges at the girls and tries to slash them with his claws but Himawari steps in.

"Naked Colliders!" Himawari yells as 4 units came off her arms and formed a barrier to block Slyger attack

"Well try this!" Slyger said as he shoots a light green beam from his claws at Himawari

Himawari's Colliders formed a barrier and blocked Slyger's beam and bounce it right back and hits him causing a big explosion.

"Slyger!" Granox said as Slyger got hit from his own attack

"I'll worry more about you." Wakaba said as she and Aoi charges at Granox

"Here we go, Naked Impact!" Aoi said as she swing her hammer at Granox but he block it with his halberd

"Naked Blade!" Wakaba said as she flew behind Granox and prepare to slash him

Granox blocks Wakaba's attack with his shield while clashing with Aoi's hammer. Slyger recovers from his own attack sent back by Himawari.

"How did that human do that, and how was it that I was hit with my own blast?" Slyger thought

"Right there! Naked Rang!" Akane said as she threw her rang as Slyger

Slyger gets hit with Akane's rang and fall back a little but he recovers fast and shoots a blast at Akane but she dodges and catches her rang.

"This could be tough." Akane said to Himawari

"Yup, but they still look cool." Himawari said

Akane sighs.

"What's the hold up, you two useless scrapheap?" Vilius said

"Vilius?" Said both Slyger and Granox

The 4 girls group up and see a black robot with a trident ready for battle.

"Watch out girls!" Said a voice over the radio

"Huh, what is it Gramps?" Akane asked the voice

~Blue Island/Defense HQ~

In the base a small sea otter like animal was sitting on a flying device.

"There is a lot of unknown energy coming from that one robot!" The otter said to Akane and the other girls

"What do you mean Prof." Himawari asked

~Blue Island/beach~

Vilius, Slyger and Granox stood on the shore, while Akane and the girls stood across from them with the engine behind them.

"Ok, we can't let them anywhere near the engine!" Akane said

"Slyger, Granox stay here while I deal with those lowlifes." Vilius said

"Vilius, Tenkai Titan Mode, Engage!" Vilius said

Vilius goes through a transformation where he turn into a brick and soon grows three times is normal size, parts came out and attaches to Vilius and soon Vilius was five times the size of Akane and the others. The girls stood scared, looking at the giant robot.

"Get ready, because this is where your lives end! Hahahaha!" Vilius laughed

End of Chp 3


	4. VividBlue Operation and Tenkai Knights

VividTenkai Operation

Chapter 4: VividBlue Operation and the Tenkai Knights to the Rescue

~Blue Island/Shore~

The 4 Pallet Suit girls stood looking at a big problem; Vilius went into Tenkai Titan Mode. Not only is he bigger, but has more power.

"Whoa, this is new!" Akane said

"It's way bigger now." Aoi said

"How can we fight something like that?" Wakaba asked

"So Cooollll!" Himawari said

"Himawari!" The other girls said

"Time to end you lives!" Vilius said

Vilius forms his Tenkai trident and fires a very powerful purple beam at the girls, Himawari uses her Colliders to try to block the attack and send it back.

"Ugg, this blast is so strong…" Himawari said as she struggles to hold the blast back

"That won't work on me, take this!" Vilius said as he fired an even more powerful blast from his trident at Himawari

"Waaaaa!" Himawari yells as she and her colliders goes flying to a building and the building exploded

"Himawari!" Wakaba yells out

"Don't worry about your friend; you 3 will soon be joining her!" Vilius said

"THAT IT, you are going down!" Akane yelled

"Let's get em Akane!" Aoi said

"Operation!" Akane said

"VividBlue!" Aoi said

Akane and Aoi enter the Vivid System, Aoi kisses Akane on her forehead and both girls turn into energy, later a tall girl with long light blue hair came out wearing blue armor with a white skirt and has blue head gear and leg armor.

"VividBlue Operation!" VividBlue said

"That's something you don't see every day." Slyger said

"First; where did those 2 humans go? Second; where is that human come from?!" Granox said

But before they could get an answer Vilius calls out to them.

"Slyger, Granox it's time to attack!" Vilius command

"Slyger, Tenkai Titan Mode, Activate!" Slyger said

Slyger transform into a brick and then grows 3 times its sizes, the giant brick turn into a body as parts attaches to the body, then 2 big claws attaches to Slyger's arms.

"As Vilius commands!" Slyger said as he finishes his transformation

"Granox, Tenkai Titan Mode, Activate!" Granox said

Granox transforms the same way, turns to a brick and then grows 3 times its size, then the giant brick turns into a body with parts attaching to the body and then a brick turns into a big halberd.

"For Vilius and victory!" Granox said as he finishes his transformation

"Akane don't look now but those other 2 robots seem to have gotten… um bigger." Aoi said inside Akane's subconscious

VividBlue look over and see that both Slyger and Granox are both in Tenkai Titan Mode; they're big but not as big as Vilius.

"Could be trouble if all 3 come at us." VividBlue said

"Take this!" Slyger said as he fired a powerful light green blast from his claws at VividBlue and cause a big explosion

"Ha, sure took care of that." Slyger said

Soon a bright blue light came out of the smoke and VividBlue comes out with the Vivid Impact.

"Vivid Impact, safety release!" VividBlue said as the Vivid Impact turned into attack mode

"Oh, big hammer…" Granox said

"Energy 200%, ready Akane." Aoi said

"Haaa, Vivid Impact!" VividBlue said as she slams her hammer on Vilius and creates a big smoke cloud

"Yes, that got it." Wakaba said

As the dust cleared Vilius was standing and VividBlue was no longer there, but Akane and Aoi were on the ground lay-out in front of Vilius, who stood over them like a T-Rex and a small rat.

"No way, evening Docking stop it." Wakaba said

"Now time to end you 2 once and for all!" Vilius said as he lift his right leg and ready it to stomp Akane and Aoi

But then a powerful blue arrow flies toward Vilius and causes him fall back away from the 2 girls.

"What!" Vilius said

Wakaba turns and see 4 robots stood tall.

End of Chp 4


	5. Tenkai Knights Go

VividTenkai Operation

Chapter 5: Tenkai Knights Go

Wakaba sees 4 color coded robots, a red, blue, green, and yellow. The red robot had a sword and a shield he was known as Bravenwolf. The blue robot had a bow and a shield was known as Tributon. The green robot had a staff and shield was called Valorn. Lastly the yellow robot had a chain saber and a shield blade was called Lydendor. They are the 4 legendary Tenkai Knights. Lydendor was holding Himawari who is ok but knocked out.

"Himawari…" Wakaba said

The 4 knights jumps over to Wakaba and Lydendor lays Himawari next to Wakaba, while Bravenwolf and Tributon gets Akane and Aoi out of harm's way and lays them next to Wakaba and Himawari.

"Take care of your friends." Bravenwolf told Wakaba

"Leave Vilius and his goon bots to us." Tributon said

"Ready guys!?" Bravenwolf said

"Ready!" said the other knights

"Bravenwolf, Tenkai Titan Mode, Activate!" Bravenwolf said

Bravenwolf turns to a small brick and then grew 3 times its size, the giant brick turns into a body with red and white parts attaching to every part of the body with a dragon like head for the chest plate, soon a shield attaches to the arm and a block turns into a sword.

"It's Tenkai Titan time!" Bravenwolf said as he finishes the transformation

"Tributon, Tenkai Titan Mode, Activate!" Tributon said

Tributon turns to a small brick and then grew 3 times its size, the giant brick turns into a body with blue and orange parts attaching to every part of the body, soon a shield attaches to the arm and a block turns into a bow.

"Time to get titanically Tenkai!" Tributon said as he finishes the transformation

"Valorn, Tenkai Titan Mode, Engage!" Valorn said

Valorn turns to a small brick and then grew 3 times its size, the giant brick turns into a body with green and yellow color parts attaching to every part of the body, a shield attaches to the arm and a block turns into a big green glowing staff.

"Time to reboot some bots!" Valorn said as he finishes the transformation

"Lydendor, Tenkai Titan Mode, Activate!" Lydendor said

Lydendor turns to a small brick and then grew 3 times its size, the giant brick turns into a body with yellow and some gray parts attaches to every part of the body, then a block turns into a big shield blade and attaches to the arm.

"Aww yeah! Game on!" Lydendor said as he finishes the transformation.

The 4 Tenkai Knights now in Titan Mode stood to protect the 4 girls and their home.

"Why do the Tenkai Knights always show up?" Slyger asked

"Who cares, we'll crush them!" Granox said

"Careful you don't get your core brains broken." Tributon said

"Time to party bucket head!" Bravenwolf said

Bravenwolf charges at Granox and attacks with 2 slashes from the Tenkai Titan Sword, but Granox blocks the attacks and jumps away. Lydendor uses some kicks and his Tenkai Titan Chain Saber on Slyger, but he blocks the attacks and also jumps back. Tributon and Valorn on cue fired beams from their weapons at both Granox and Slyger.

"Oh no!" Slyger said

"Not again!" Granox said

The beams hit the 2 corrupted robots were blasted to prices, now all that was left was Vilius.

"Those insolent fools…" Vilius said

"Ready Vilius, it's just you now." Bravenwolf said as the other knights' land by him

"We'll settle this another time Bravenwolf." Vilius said

A giant purple portal opened and all the Corrupted solders and Vilius went through and the portal disappeared.

"Didn't stick around for the post game handshake huh?" Lydendor asked

"Quit right when the game is getting good." Valorn said

"Come on let's get going." Bravenwolf said

"Right, I'm getting hungry." Tributon said

The 4 Tenkai Knights flew to Oshima and disappeared in the island.

~Unknown Space~

Vilius return to his normal size, Granox and Slyger both back to normal size stood talking to a purple sphere of energy.

"So the Tenkai Knights are on Blue Island." The Sphere said

"So what if the Knights are there…" Granox said

"They will ruin our plans if they come into contact with "It"." The Sphere said

"Then I'll make sure that never happens!" Vilius yelled

"Yea, it won't…" said a voice

"Huh?" Said both Granox and Slyger

"So you've come…" Said Vilius

A robot came out of a gate, it was black and gray and it bears a strong resemblance to Bravenwolf but has a scar on the right eye of the chest plate.

"Who are you?" The Sphere asked

"Just call me…Dromus." Dromus said

End of Chp 5


End file.
